Harry Potter and the Mysterious New Magic(revised)
by Sunburn
Summary: my version of Harry's 5th year and how it should be....it really sucks, but hey, what can ya do about it??? h/c & r/h *FINISHED!! (finally)*
1. Part I

Harry Potter and the Mysterious New Magic

**Harry Potter and the Mysterious New Magic**

A/N: Hi, I changed my mind about "retiring" b/c I realized that I write these things b/c I want to and not b/c I want to be noticed. But hey, I'm sorta used to it. Well, it's almost exactly the same, only a few changes like spelling and a few scenes are longer. Plus, I made it so that Madeline still rarely talks.

Disclaimer: I only own a few things, you can probably notice them. The ones that you do recognize belong to Joanne Kathleen Rowling. 

**Chapter 1: Back at the Dursleys's**

Harry was back at the Dursleys's house for another horrible summer. He had just ended a dreadful year at Hogwarts. One of his schoolmates named Cedric Diggory was killed at the hand of Voldemort. Just then there was a knock on his door. It was his Uncle Vernon. 

"We're taking you to Mrs. Figg's house now." he grunted.

"Fine," Harry replied. The Dursleys' were going up to Smeltings for a meeting with Dudley's Headmaster.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Harry entered the cabbage smelling house, he saw that Mrs. Figg was sitting in front of the telly in a full body cast. He had heard that Dudley accidentally fell and sat on Mrs. Figg while he was playing with Piers.( A/N Couldn't think of a way for her to be in a cast!! Sorry!!)

"Get over here and help me up ya little rodent!!!" Ms. Figg yelled.

Harry helped her up and guided her to the bedroom, where she tried to sleep peacefully. Harry ran downstairs to go and look for something to do. Before he could start, he heard Mrs. Figg calling him.

"Get me a glass of water!!"

He obediently did so and she spit it out. 

"I want warm water!!"

He reluctantly got another glass of water, warm this time. She then fell asleep again. Harry ran downstairs to where he was attacked by one of her many cats.

As Harry finally got the little furball off of him, Mrs. Figg was once again calling him. 

"I need help to go to the bathroom!!!"

That was the last straw. Harry leapt up and ran toward the door. Once he arrived at the Dursley's house, he snuck into his room, gathered up his belongings and brought them outside. He took out his wand and summoned the Knight Bus. 

**Chapter 2: Return of the Knight Bus**

Harry saw a large bus charging toward him at a great speed, but suddenly stopped right in front of him. 

"Welcome to the Knight Bus," he was greeted by Stan," Oh! Welcome back Neville."

Harry grunted, stuffed the money into Stan's hands and boarded the bus. Though he was not the only one there. There was girl who he supposed was Asian with short dark hair and dark eyes which reminded him much of Cho except Cho was much more prettier. She was seated in the very back of the bus. 

"Hello." Harry greeted her. She didn't answer him. She was curled up, drawing something on a piece of parchment and looking outside. He looked at where she was looking at. 

She was looking at a fairly comfortable looking house. The windows were slightly parted and you could see the very loving family inside having dinner.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously. She again didn't reply. He was then pulled aside by Stan.

(A/N: I know, sorry, too many A/Ns but I don't really remember if Stan had an accent, so I'm not going to try and do his accent. Same thing with Hagrid)

"I wouldn't try and make friends with her" Stan nodded toward the girl, "she hasn't said anything since Dumbledore put her on this bus."

Harry pondered about this. 'Why would Dumbledore put her on this bus?' he asked himself, though he only had a moment to do so because something jumped on his head. It was long and furry. Harry yelped. The girl saw him and wrapped her slender fingers around the attacker, pulled him back and set him down to her bed. He recognized the creature from the telly. It was a muggle animal called a ferret. He then noticed that the ferret was not alone. There was a fairly large gold colored eagle owl and a black cat.

For the rest of the bus ride, Harry didn't say anything more to the mysterious girl. He decided to take a little nap. When he awoke he arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. The girl had already left along with her animals. When he departed the bus he was once again met by Cornielius Fudge.

"Ah, hello Harry." he greeted, "I'm surprised to see you here; I hope you enjoyed your ride?" Harry nodded. "Good then, Tom will lead you up to your room and I hope you will find it comfortable. Please stay out of trouble." Harry thought he heard a slight tremble in that last comment, but he shrugged it off and headed toward Tom the bartender. He noticed that the Minister was heading toward another room in the Leaky Cauldron.

He decided to write to Ron, Hermione and Siruis telling them that he had left the Dursley's and was in Diagon Alley. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Many weeks passed and Harry got very bored. He had finished all of his essays and already had all of his supplies. Till one day he saw Ron and Hermione together at Flourish and Blotts. But that wasn't the weird part. They were across the room from each other. Seeing the tension between the two, and yet not knowing why,(A/N Little dense ain't he? ) he waved at the two of them and signaled them to come over.

"Hi Harry. How was your summer?" Hermione asked as she hugged him.

"Okay," he replied. "How was yours?"

Ron grunted.

"Well, I went over to Viktor's house for a while, but we've decided to just be friends because of our age difference." Hermione said.

Ron stifled a smile.

"Hey Harry, why don't we go back to the Leaky Cauldron, I'm sure Ginny would be happy to see you," Ron said. 

Harry blushed.

As they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron, they didn't notice a figure standing there in the shadows watching.

**Chapter 3: Ron and Hermione**

The rest of summer break passed quickly for Harry and his two best friends. Then came the day that they had to come back to school. September 1st.

"Is everybody ready?" asked Mr. Weasley.

Everybody nodded. Fred and George grinned heavily. Mrs. Weasley took them aside for their yearly warnings.

After Mrs. Weasley kissed her kids goodbye, Ginny went to look for her friends and Ron and Hermione had a surprise for Harry. 

"Ugh......Harry?" asked Ron.

"Yeah Ron?" 

"Hermione and I were chosen as prefects, we have to sit in the prefects' compartment." he said as they entered Platform 9 and 3/4.

"WHAT?" he bellowed.

"We didn't tell you because we thought that it might make you a bit left out or something." Hermione quickly said.

To their surprise, Harry didn't blow his top off; he instead, chuckled.

"You didn't have to do that! I mean I'm happy for the both of you. You both deserve it after all this time, right?" Harry asked them.

Surprised by Harry's last comments, Ron and Hermione just stared open mouthed at him.

"You guys go ahead, I'm gonna go and look for an empty compartment." Harry left.

When Harry looked through every compartment, he ended up at the last one, which luckily only had one person in it. He then recognized her. It was the girl from the Knight Bus. She wasn't looking at him. She was looking out the window and drawing, just like she did in the Knight Bus. Harry looked at what she was looking at. She was looking at the Weasley family, having a family hug. 

He dragged his trunk in and put it up, hoping that she wouldn't mind.

Just then, the compartment door opened. Harry gasped at who he saw. 

**Chapter 4: Moony Returns (A/N: WHOO HOO!!)**

"Hello Harry, happy to see me?" Professor Lupin asked after putting up his trunk too.

Harry, still appalled, nodded his head. Professor Lupin walked passed him and started to whisper to the girl who Harry saw on the Knight Bus. He only heard parts of the one sided conversation.

" - should eat something-"

" - - - - - - - - "

" - sad after the incident-"

"- - - - - - - - - - "

" - don't worry-"

" - - - - - - - - - - - - - "

Professor Lupin stood up and left the compartment. Harry saw that the girl still had her animals. They were all sleeping. As Harry watched closely, he realized that she was a bit skinnier than the last time he saw her, and had many more dark lines under her eyes.

Then, the compartment door opened again revealing Ron and Hermione. 

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"We decided to stay with you until we get to Hogwarts. I mean it's not that they really care now do they?" said Ron.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A mudblood, a bum, and a scarhead?" said a voice. (A/N: I suck at insults, but I'm better at comebacks)

Harry, Ron and Hermione turned their heads to meet the one and only Malfoy accompanied with Goyle and Crabbe. 

"Oh, so they now have a new one in their little group, where'd she come from ? The-". 

They never found out where he thought she came from because an owl started to peck at Malfoy's head, while the cat was scratching every inch of Goyle and the ferret was running around and tickling Crabbe. The three of them ran out of the compartment yelling.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Professor Lupin came back into the compartment with his hands full with Chocolate Frogs and Pumpkin Patsies. 

"Oh, hello Ron. Hermione." Professor Lupin addressed them. 

"Hello Professor." they said in unison.

Professor Lupin walked over to where the Asian girl was and tried to persuade her to eat a Chocolate Frog, but failed. He sighed and just left her alone. He started to make conversation with Harry.

"So, have you spoken with Sirius lately?" asked Professor Lupin.

"Not since he left to go gather up some people," answered Harry.

"Oh." They all sat in silence for a few minutes until Ron brought up Quidditch and who was going to be the new Keeper and Team Captain.

"I bet Harry's gonna be the new Team Captain," said Ron.

Harry blushed.

"I hope Ron gets on the team. You are trying out aren't you?"

"Of course! Are you crazy or something?" cried Ron.

"Hey we're almost there!" Hermione exclaimed.

Indeed they were. They could see the large Hogwarts castle growing larger and larger. A few moments passed and the train stopped at the Hogsmeade station. As they were leaving the train, Harry noticed the Asian girl pick up her gigantic trunk that was twice the size of Harry's.

"You don't have to bring your trunk. They send it to your dormitory." Harry explained, but she ignored his remark and passed by. Harry was suprised that she could even lift it for her petite size. Professor Lupin said his goodbyes and escorted the new girl toward the castle while the others entered the carriages. 

"Who was that?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know" Harry replied, " but I saw her on the Knight Bus, too. She's a bit strange. Always drawing or something and never says a word." Harry didn't mention her staring at Ron's family.

They sat in silence as they headed toward the castle.

**Chapter 5: Names**

They reached the castle and sat down. Harry wondered where the new girl went. She hasn't been sorted yet, but she probably didn't go with the first years. 

The first years came in abruptly, interrupting his thoughts. He watched as the Sorting Hat sung its new song and started to sort out the first years. When they finished sorting the last first year, Professor Dumbledore began speaking.

"We have a new student with us who transferred here from Stonewall Academy in America. She is a 5th year and will be sorted; however, she will not be staying in the same dormitories or common room as her house."

"Chan, Madeline" called out Professor McGonagall.

The Asian girl emerged behind Professor Dumbledore and put on the Sorting Hat. After what seemed forever, she was sorted into....

" -GRYFFINDOR!!"


	2. Part II

A

A/N: Please R/R!!! Itz my first fic! Sorry to disappoint all R/H fans. I just couldn't think up a good way for Ron and Hermione to find out that they like each other without looking ridiculous. If you have a suggestion for a scene where Ron and Hermione get together please e-mail me at: beegees@gundamwing.net 

Disclaimer: Madeline is mine, and the plot is too. The rest belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling. 

**Harry Potter and the Mysterious New Magic Pt: II**

A/N: Well, here's part II to Harry Potter and the Mysterious New Magic. Thank you to all the people that reviewed and e-mailed me. The R/H romance still slowly develops while the H/C actually appears here.

**Chapter 6: Cho Chang**

When the feast ended, Ron and Hermione lead all of the Gryffindor first years up to the tower, so Harry went to bed by himself. 

That night, Harry couldn't sleep. He was too excited to be back at Hogwarts, plus Sirius said in his last letter that they were having his trial held soon. But soon his mind wandered off and he began to worry. His mind kept on asking questions he didn't know the answer to.

'Have they caught Sirius?'

'Has he been given the Dementor's Kiss?'

'Will Sirius be set free?'

'Will Voldemort become invincible?

'Will Voldemort destroy more people?'

'Will he destroy me?'

Harry decided to go for a stroll around the castle to calm his nerves. As he grabbed his cloak and was walking toward the common room, he heard Ron giggle in his sleep.(A/N: Can ya guess what he's thinkin about???)

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry had been walking for about 20 minutes before he arrived at the lake. He noticed that he wasn't the only person there. 

"Cho?" Cho gasped and turned around to find Harry. Her face showed signs that she had been crying for the past half hour. She started to quietly sob once more. Harry just took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. He wasn't sure about what she was crying about, but he was pretty sure it had something to do with Cedric.

Soon, her cries died down and Harry looked at her. She had fallen asleep in his arms. Deciding not to wake her, he leaned back and drifted into a deep sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few weeks later, Harry and Cho had gotten closer to each other, occasionally blushing when they accidentally touched or when their faces got inches apart from each other. Harry knew he still had feelings for her, but wasn't sure if she had the same for him. So he decided to wait and see what develops, but one does have their limits.

Harry and Cho were in the library. Cho was studying for a Transfigurations test and helping Harry with his Charms essay at the same time.(A/N: Wow, ain't she wonderful??? J/K)

"Cho, how's that?" Harry asked as he gave Cho his parchment.

"Fine." she handed it back to Harry. As he took it from Cho, he lightly touched the top of her hand. Harry blushed furiously. He looked at her and noticed that she had gotten prettier over the years, if that was possible. She was placing a lock of hair behind her ear. It came out and went in her eye. She put it back. It came back. 

"Urgh!!" Cho groaned.

"Here, let me help." Harry said. He put the ignorant lock back behind her ear. But then he surprised Cho and even himself when he pulled her closer and closer to his face and then their lips touched.

Cho pulled away from the kiss. 

"Er..I have to go." She quickly grabbed all her things and rushed to the door. 

Harry was mentally kicking himself.

(A/N: awwwww.......)

**Chapter 7: The Meeting**

Cho was running toward the Ravenclaw Common Room.

'Why did I run? He actually reached up and kissed me, and I run? Stupid, stupid, stupid.'

When she passed the kitchen, something invisible yet very strong clasped a hand around her throat and pulled her in....

*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning Harry walked in to the Great Hall looking sullen. He slumped down next to Ron and Hermione, who were talking about an upcoming dance that they had to plan. They hadn't even noticed Harry walk in. A small hand went on his shoulder.

"Cho?" Harry croaked out.

She bent down and whispered in his ear, "Meet me after breakfast next to the Whomping Willow." and with that she walked over to the Ravenclaw table.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry was at the Whomping Willow a bit early than he had intended to be, but he had to know what Cho wanted. Did she want to apologize to him and kiss him back? or Did she want to break off the friendship completely? Harry desperately hoped it wasn't the second one.

Cho walked up to him grinning. He took that as a good sign. 

"Close your eyes," she commanded softly.

He willingly did so. He waited for a kiss, but all he heard was flapping. He opened his eyes, and right in front of him was a creature he had never seen before. It had large purple wings, skintight armor all over its body besides its neck and face and it had a mask on. On the mask there was a large blue colored gem in the middle of the forehead. It looked so much like a human, but yet it didn't. It started toward Harry at an incredible speed. Harry yelped, but then there was something that blocked the attack that whooshed right in front of him.

**Chapter 8: First Attack**

Harry stared at the 2 figures in front of him. One was the creature that tried to attack him and the other was the new Asian girl. 

'What was her name?? Melinda or something?'

They both fought pretty well actually. Both blocking each other's attacks and returning it. Soon it went from a fistfight to a Fight to the Death. Harry shook out of his daze and started running toward the castle to get Professor Dumbledore. As soon as he got to the front doors of the castle, Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey were rushing out.

"Where are they?" Dumbledore asked forcefully.

"Next to the Whomping Willow." Harry replied.

The three of them hurried over to the Whomping Willow. Harry now noticed that the creature was flying and lunging down at the new girl, while the new girl dodged them and awkwardly, she somehow made a sword materialize in her hand. The creature had more of an advantage, so naturally, Harry wanted to help the new girl, but Dumbledore stopped him.

The creature brought its hand back and clawed into the new girl's skull. She fell down bleeding by the buckets. The creature flew up about a hundred feet then dove toward her. She sensed her coming back, so she grabbed her sword and pointed it upward as the creature made its final attack.

The weird thing was that the creature didn't bleed. It just stood there with its head on a sword. 

All of a sudden, it seemed that the sword was sucking in the creature. Within a second, the creature was gone. The girl muttered something incoherent and her sword vanished. She collapsed.

**Chapter 9: Revealing the Past**

Dumbledore magicked her onto a stretcher and ordered Madame Pomfrey to treat her wounds while he questioned Harry.

"So, Harry, what were you doing near the Whomping Willow during breakfast?" Professor Dumbledore asked Harry as they entered his office.

Harry thought a while. He wasn't sure if that was the real Cho or not. But he decided to tell Professor Dumbledore the truth, or at least of what he knew of it.(A/N: Does that make sense?)

"I was supposed to meet Cho there." Harry replied.

Dumbledore sighed. Harry tried to figure out what kind of sign that was. 'Was he mad or ashamed or what?' Harry wondered.

"Well, we found Miss Chang tied up in the kitchens unconscious." 

Harry's heart leaped. So that wasn't the real Cho that was trying to kill him. He still had a chance with her. But Harry's thoughts drifted off. He had a different question he was sure that Dumbledore wouldn't answer quite truthfully.

"Why did the she come and rescue me? How did she know?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure Madeline wouldn't like for me to tell you about her without her presence, but since you both have so much in common, I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Dumbledore said.

'So much in common?' Harry thought. 'What does he mean by that?'

"You see, Harry, during the summer, Lord Voldemort has been doing some....traveling. About 2 months ago, he went to America. There he got more supporters and more enemies. He gained one important Death Eater that supposedly belonged to a long family of Aurors....... 

(Death Eater's POV)

I can't believe it! I'm actually here, working for the all mighty Lord Voldemort. I was so delighted when he accepted me. He treated me better than Father ever did. Just because I don't make good grades in school and often run away from home, he thinks I'm "dishonoring" our family. Then there's Mother, whom was always traveling to other countries to defeat some other dark wizard/witches. I think I've seen her a bout a total of 10 hours in my whole entire life. She never sent a letter or even a postcard for that matter. The only that actually cared for me is my little sister, Madeline. Such a small and sweet girl. I tell her almost everything, well, everything except this, and she always knows how to make me feel better. Just because of her, I turned myself in to Professor Dumbledore whom, I heard, was the most powerful wizard in the world. He said that I should become a "Secret Death Eater". So I did, and that's how I ended up here. Lord Voldemort must havefound out from that nasty little Peter Pettigrew, whom once was my friend. Lord Voldemort sent me to my own home, to destroy my family.

I barge in through the front door, with Him behind me. My parents were sitting in front of the television set watching the muggle news. Before they had anytime to reach their wands, Voldemort cried out Crucio' and tried to squeeze out information about other Aurors and how they plan to defeat him. When they wouldn't do anything but scream, he yelled out Avada Kedavra' and they died in an instant.

I just sat there, angered, frustrated and mournful all at the same time. I mean, I disliked my parents, but I never wanted them dead. Right then, my little sister comes through the door with many books in her hands. She must have stayed at the library, her favorite place. When she saw Mother and Father on the living room floor, dead, I knew that she had died on the inside. She ran to their bodies crying and sobbing, praying that they would come back, that this was just a dream. I felt the same. But something caught my eye. Voldemort was raising his wand to destroy my little sister, the only one that loved me like I was. So, I did what any decent person would do. I ran and pushed my sister out of the way of the curse. I could feel the searing pain go through my whole body. But I thought, I deserved this, after being born such a horrible son, I should die being a noble brother.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry felt very commiserating toward Madeline now. After all that, she had been through quite a lot. Harry didn't even remember watching his family members die. Plus, her brother was involved, while he was an only child.

"She also is in worse shape. She believes that her family's death was all her fault. And from then, she's been sent from America to here. Tom told me she didn't even leave the room she stayed at. I assume that she hasn't eaten since the incident either because she certainly isn't now."

Dumbledore looked at Harry's stricken face. "Look I'm sorry to bring this upon you so abruptly, I just thought you'd like to know."

Harry nodded.

"If you like, you may visit Miss Chang in the Hospital Wing. I'll tell Poppy to let you in."

"Thank you."

*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Harry arrived at the Hospital Wing, Cho jumped into his arms and they both tightly hugged each other, holding on as if the world was ending. 

"I'm so sorry Harry," she whispered with tears streaming down her face.

Harry was about to ask her what she was sorry about, but he was distracted by the fact that Cho had just kissed him softly and he kissed back.

**Chapter 10: Welcome Back Padfoot (A/N: 2 words, "Sirius Rules!!" Thank You.)**

A few weeks after the 'incident', Harry's was back to normal, or at least as normal it could be at Hogwarts. One day he got a letter from Sirius, his godfather.

Dear Harry,

I'm very sorry for not writing back sooner. I was in Scotland

for a while, when I was encountered by Dementors and nearly 

captured. Some muggle family saw them and started to scream,

so they ran off, so they wouldn't get into any trouble with the 

Ministry. How is school? How are Ron, Hermione, and Professor

Lupin? You will be getting your late birthday present soon, it 

will be delivered personally.

Sirius

Harry was so excited. Sirius was coming to visit him, but for how long?

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry was wandering the castle in search for someone to talk to. Ron and Hermione were in the common room arguing about what the decorations for the upcoming ball were going to be. Cho had Quidittch practice.

"Tis Mister Harry Potter?" a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked at where the voice came from. 

It was Dobby.

"Oh, hello Dob-ugh!" Harry managed to say before Dobby tackled him and hugged him forcefully.

"Mister Harry Potter has returned!!" Dobby said gleefully.

"Ahem,"

They both turned around. It was Winky holding 2 Dinner plates and 2 goblets at her feet. She looked a bit more cheerful now than last year.

"We need go to give mistress and her friend dinner, Dobby." Winky said.

Harry wondered whom they were talking about.

"Would Harry Potter like to come and give dinner to Mistress and her friend?"

Harry nodded and they walked toward Professor Dumbledore's corridor. 

"Chocolate Frogs" Dobby said excitedly, wanting to show off Harry Potter to Mistress.

They went inside, but instead of going toward Professor Dumbledore's office, they went the opposite way. Winky knocked on the door.

"Come in,"

The three of them entered. Harry noticed a well-known shaggy dog in the corner. 

"Would Harry Potter like to stay for dinner?" Dobby asked.

"Yeah," 

"Then, we shall bring Harry Potter dinner." Dobby and Winky left.

Harry went into a corner and patted the dog on the head.

"Hey Sirius." 

And with a sudden POP, Sirius was hugging Harry.

"Happy Birthday, Harry." 

A/N: End of this Part. SO sorry to everyone. I had a real busy week this week. I hope you liked this part. I'm not a real good romance writer so if it sucks, then just say so, but if you like it, say so too. I also hope you like the "Death Eater POV" thing. It was kinda hard to explain something like that. You can review in the lil box down there and if you want, you can e-mail me with suggestions for upcoming parts. Thanks to Charlz for the building up romance part for Ron and Hermione. The next part should be out either tomorrow or Saturday. And another thing, I read all books, but I only own the first and fourth one, so my memory might be hazy. If I did something wrong please tell me!!!

Disclaimer: I only own Madeline, her past, her sword, her incoherent words, and Harry and Cho's kiss. But if J.K. Rowling wants it. She can have it.


	3. Part III

Harry Potter and the Mysterious New Magic Pt

**Harry Potter and the Mysterious New Magic Pt. III**

A/N: The third part!!! YAY!!! Okay, so sorry to all the people who were expecting this last week. I got side tracked. My sister came home this weekend from college, and we had to go out and celebrate leaving my poor poor unattended computer. Anyways, I should have 1 part come up every week. 

This is dedicated to my sister (Happy B-day!!!)

Chapter 11: The Derellor (A/N: Don't know if this matters, but itz pronounced dare-lore)

*Ahem* *ahem*

Sirius reluctantly let go of Harry to see who had interrupted them.

Harry turned around to see Professor Lupin and Madeline with a rather large bandage on her head.

"Are you okay?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Harry replied.

"Where would you like Dobby and Winky to put these, Mistress?" a squeaky voice spoke.

Madeline pointed toward the table, they set the food and goblets down and walked out.

"Well, we have to go to a meeting with Professor Dumbledore soon, so, please start eating or something, if you wish." Said Professor Lupin.

Madeline got up and started toward the door. Harry was about to ask her something, but Sirius beat her to it.

"What's the meeting about?"

They paused for a moment. "He said something about my upcoming conditionand hers. She will have to modify her schedule a bit now-a-days." he replied quietly as they left.

"So Harry, tell me everything. How's everything?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dinner was excellent. Harry had talked about his short summer with the Dursleys, Ron and Hermione being prefects, and his newest girlfriend Cho. And Sirius in return, talked about his little adventures around the Eastern Hemisphere.

"Come on in, Professor." Harry and Sirius welcomed Professor Lupin in.

"I see Harry has found out your little secret a bit early eh, Padfoot?" Lupin asked grinning.

"Yes, well, he'd find out anyway, wouldn't ya Harry?" Sirius playfully punched Harry on the shoulder.

Harry blushed at being the center of attention. "I guess," he managed to squeak out.

Then, after the tension faded out the room, the three of them started to relax and Sirius and Remus began to tell Harry stories of their days at Hogwarts.

When Harry came to realize that it was time for him to head toward Gryffindor tower, he reluctantly got up and said: "Well, Sirius, it was great seeing you, but I have to head back to finish those essays."

"I should head back too, I need to rest up for the upcoming full moon." Lupin said as he got up to follow Harry.

"Well, come back soon. It gets a bit lonely here only talking to 1 person whom doesn't reply." Sirius said as they went through the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Harry got back to the Gryffindor Common room, Ron and Hermione ran up to him.

"Where were you?" They yelled at him in unison.

He then told them about the creature, Cho, the fight, Madeline and Sirius.

"Wow," Ron said. "Seems like you've had quite an adventure today, eh Harry?"

Harry laughed, but stopped when he saw the look on Hermione's face. Ron saw her too.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Could you describe what the creature looked like again?" He did.

"And you say that it had scratched her hard enough to bleed?"

"Yes....Hermione, what's this about?" Harry asked.

Hermione was digging through her rather large pile of books looking for something. She then pulled something out. It read Mythical Magical Creatures by Bertha Grahme. She began flipping through the pages frantically, then stopped to turn the book around and show Ron and Harry.

There stood a picture of an absoulute replica of what Harry had saw earlier. It read "the Derellor"

(A/N:Whooo!! Long Chapter!!)

Chapter 12: Realizations

Harry read the text in the book. It had said that the Derellor was a mythical creature only called upon by most powerful wizards. They are faithful creatures and obey only their master. They can only be destroyed by certain people, called Sealers, in certain ways. 

He stared at the one sentence that bothered him. "-when they come in contact with human blood, they share a common bond between one another." 'Did that mean that Madeline is now a Derellor or something?' Harry asked himself. 'That's probably why she had to talk to Dumbledore.'

Harry got up and walked slowly toward the Boy's Dormitory without finishing his essays or conversation with Ron and Hermione. This was just too much for him to handle. He was sure that Voldemort probably sent that Derellor, and now that because of him, another student had gotten involved and hurt. This was just all too familiar.

Ron and Hermione were still in the common room. They decided to let Harry's emotions sort themselves without their help. They had come to the same conclusion as Harry did. Ron didn't know it, but Hermione was going for a different approach to Madeline.

She was probably the only other person besides the teacher that noticed Madeline was usually there for half the class and mysteriously disappeared and then reappeared in their next class. This was all very peculiar, and Hermione was determined to get to the bottom of it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Hermione had asked Ron for support to go see Madeline the next morning. All he did was grumble and fall asleep again. She sighed as she wandered out of the common room. When she had reached the gargoyle, Cho had approached her.

"Good Morning, Hermione." she said cheerfully.

"Good Morning, Cho." Hermione replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Professor Dumbledore asked me to come up and tell him my story this morning. What about you?"

"Er..,I wanted to ask Professor Dumbledore something." Hermione lied.

"Oh, then we can go in together." Cho said.

"Okay," 

This was not at all what Hermione had planned. She remembered that Harry said that she lived somewhere in Dumbledore's corridor. So she followed Cho to Professor Dumbledore's office.

*knock* *knock*

"Come in," 

"Good morning, Professor," Hermione and Cho said.

"Good morning girls. Miss Chang, I did not expect someone was coming with you." He said.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something, Professor," Hermione interuppted.

"Very, well. Do you mind waiting, Miss Granger?" 

"No, Professor. I will be waiting outside." She turned to leave, but the Professor stopped her.

"We don't mind you staying. You may sit down next to Miss Chang."

Hermione sat down while Cho was telling her story. She wasn't really listening but her last statment caught her attention.

"-and it was so dark, until the door opened and that new girl was there. She helped untie me and helped me get out of the cabinet. And after that, she fled."

"Hmmmmm.........." The Professor pondered for a while.

"Professor?" Cho asked hopefully.

"Yes, Miss Chang?"

"If I could, I would like to thank her for getting me out."

A smile crossed Dumbledore's lips. "Of course, you may. Miss Granger, would you mind accompanying us?"

"No, Sir." Hermione was now glad that she had came in with Cho.

Chapter 13: Where Two Become One

Professor Dumbledore, Cho and Hermione walked out of his office and towards the other side of the corridor. They stopped for a brief moment so Professor Dumbledore could knock gently on the door.

*knock* *knock*

"Come in," 

They entered through the doorway. Hermione and Cho gasped at the size of the room on the other side. It had navy blue walls with a dark blue ceiling sprinkled with little white and yellow specks. There was a rather large marble fireplace on the opposite wall of the doorway with a table and two armchairs. A dining table was near the fireplace with 5 chairs around it. On the two parallel walls (A/N: I'm tryin to say the walls to their left and right) there were a few doors on each of them. Hermione contemplated (A/N: ooooh!! big word!!) that one of them was Madeline's rooms.

In the center of the room, there was plenty of space for the whole Gryffindor house to be enclosed in. 

"May we help you?" a greasy voice said.

Hermione gasped as she saw Professor Snape come up behind her. 

"What are *THEY* doing here?" he sneered.

"Ms. Chang wanted to thank our dear Madeline, here for saving her." Dumbledore replied.

Cho walked over to where Madeline was standing and they immediatly started talking excitedly. Professor Snape and Dumbledore turned to a corner to talk privately. Hermione couldn't see Sirius or "Snuffles" anywhere in the room. She guessed it had something to do with Snape being there.

As Hermione was walking up toward Cho and Madeline, she noticed that Madeline was carefully sipping a goblet of purple liquid and cringing and the taste.

"Oh! Hermione, would you like to join us?" asked Cho.

Hermione joined the two, but didn't hear anything they said. She was in deep thought. She gasped. 'I knew it!' 

Everyone in the room looked at her. "Are you okay?" asked Cho.

"Yeah, just fine." mumbled Hermione.

"Well, we best be on our way. Breakfast is starting in an hour." Dumbledore said.

Everyone left except Hermione and Madeline. This was the only chance she got to actually confront her.

Sirius niticed that everyone else had left and came out.

"Good Morning Hermione. To what to we owe this pleasure?" asked Sirius once he changed back.

"I just wanted to talk to Madeline for a while." Hermione replied. Sirius nodded and went to another room to give them privacy.

Madeline nodded to show that she had her full attention.

Hermione paused and closed her eyes tightly, "I know what you are....Harry told us what you did. And it all fits." she sighed," you're a Sealer, aren't you?"

Chapter 14: A New Friend, An Old Friend

(R/H peoples here's your chapters)

She just nodded. But when Hermione looked into her eyes, she began to answer a question that wasn't asked.

"You leave class all the time, probably for practice or something, am I right?" Madeline only nodded," and after what happened to Harry, I'm sure that that was an instant give away."

Madeline gave her a sad look that said "please don't tell anyone."

"I won't tell. But I just wanted to warn you. How are intending to hide this from everyone, including the fact that you *are* a Derellor? They might not notice it now, but sooner or later they will find out."

She just shrugged and started to break down and cry. 

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out. I'll be here to help you." Hermione said as she let Madeline cry on her shoulder.

"Besides, you'll need someone for tutoring if you're only listening to half the class." Hermione joked.

Hermione could just barely hear a very small and silent "thanks".

*~*~*~*~*~*~

"WHERE WERE YOU?" asked Ron.

"I was ........ in the library, studying." Hermione lied.

"I went in there, you weren't there!" Ron exclaimed.

"Then, maybe you didn't look hard enough!" Hermione spat back," besides, I'm here now, so what do you want?"

"We have to finish planning the Christmas Ball, in case you didn't know!"

Everyone in the common room stopped to watch the 2 prefects yelling at each other in amusement. George conjured up some popcorn for everyone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry awoke to the empty boys' dormitory, but he heard yelling in the common room. He got up and walked slowly toward the door. 

"The streamers should be hanging off the end of the tables!"

"No! The streamers should be hanging off the ceiling!"

"Table!"

"Ceiling!"

"TABLE!"

"CEILING!" (A/N: Gee this could go on forever, huh?)

Then, ironically, they were in each other's arms, embracing one another. 

"OOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!" The Gryffindor group said.

When they started to move their heads toward one another, Fred and George started yelling:

"Okay people move and let the happy couple have some privacy! Go on! Hey, morning Harry! Wanna watch the fireworks?" 

Harry shrugged and sat down in one of the large Gryffindor armchairs trying hard to not notice the couple making out in the center of the room. This action made him think about Cho and how much he suddenly missed her.

Chapter 15: The Ferret, the Owl, and the Cat

(A/N: This chapter's kinda unimportant, it just says the animals' names and why she chose them)

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking toward Professor Dumbledore's corridor to have dinner once again with Sirius and Madeline. When they reached Sirius and Madeline's 'home', they entered.

"Welcome back Harry! Oh! And I see you've brought Ron and Hermione!" welcomed Sirius.

Everyone gave their hugs and kisses when Sirius brought Harry's present. He opened it and inside was new book with blank pages.

"It's a daily log for you to put down your memoirs." Sirius said. "Plus it can shrink it self to fit in your pocket and become invisible when you point your wand at it. Do you like it?"

"It's wonderful!" Harry said. "But why a log?"

"Your father had one just like it and wrote in it everyday, as far as I can remember." 

There were no signs of Madeline there, but her pets certainly were. Sirius began to feed them. 

"You know the funniest thing happened today." Sirius began. "Snape came up to visit me. He gave me three bags of pet food for each of these little things. He even told me a few things. Did you know that he was best friends with Madeline's father?"

Everyone just shook their heads, wondering how Professor Severus Snape ever had any friends.

"Yeah, he also told me he had seen her grow up and everything. He was appointed as her God Father."

Ron nearly spit up his juice.

"Plus he was there when she had named her little pets. Like, that eagle owl, for instance, was given to her by her mum and named it after her Great Aunt Wendolyn. Then that little black cat was named after her little sister, Adeline, that had died years before. And that skinny little furball there? He was named after her brother, Jeremiah, whom gave it on her 14th birthday."

A/N: The end of yet another part!! Wow, this is the longest yet. Not by much, thought. Anyways, please please please read and review!!! Constructive critisim is good or if you wanna just go out and diss me is just, that's great. I managed to start this, but wasn't able to finish it until fall break. As you can kinda tell, I've tried to cut down on the A/N's cuz I know it bugs some of you. But, if you have time, you can keep on reading cuz right now I'm tellin you why I chose the animals' names.

Wendolyn- I liked the suffix "lyn" so I chose this one cuz Gwendolyn doesn't sound like a name for an owl

Adeline- It's a cute name. My personal favorite.

Jermiah-A while ago, I was listening to the Forrest Gump soundtrack and I was listening to the song "Joy to the World" by Three Dog Night 

That's it!! If you've read this far, that means you've got time to review!!! So, go on!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the animals, the Derellor, the purple crap, the makeout session between Ron and Hermione, the names and the popcorn.


	4. Part IV

Harry Potter and the Mysterious New Magic Part IV

**Harry Potter and the Mysterious New Magic Part IV**

A/N: Hello again!! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews (well most of them anyway) and thank you all for the support. I know that I was very well not granted with the gift to write, but I do enjoy it. Anyways, if you read on, you can tell that my chapter names are kinda lame. I have unfortunately, run out of good chapter names. If you have a chapter name that you think may be helpful, then please email it to me. 

On with the story!!

**Chapter 16: The Charms Lesson**

The next morning, after breakfast, Ron and Harry were entering Charms, when they saw Hermione reading in the front row, while Madeline sat curled up in a ball in the back of the room.

"Class will begin, now." Professor Flitwick squeaked.

Everyone settled down as after Professor Flitwick called out the attendance.

"Today, we will be learning some charms that change your outer appearance. The Hair Coloring charm and the Eye Changing charm. Would anyone like to volunteer?"

Nobody raised his or her hands.

"Very well then, I shall have to choose." He looked around the classroom. "Madeline, my dear, you have been quiet all year, please step down to show everyone the new charms."

When Madeline settled up in front of the class, Professor Flitwick called out, "Colorus Pejorious"(A/N: El Pejo in Spanish is Hair) and instantly, Madeline's hair turned green. 

"Now in order for the charm to work, you must think of a certain color to replace their old hair color or they will wind up with a bald head." 

Professor Flitwick said the charm once again and Madeline was hairless.

"You see? Now everybody get into pairs and practice the charm of each other."

After Harry had changed Ron's hair purple and Ron changed Harry's hair blonde, they noticed Professor Flitwick nowhere up in the front of the classroom. They looked around and found him (A/N: I think itz a him) standing quietly in front of Hermione and Madeline.

"Colorus Ojoious" (A/N: El Ojo in Spanish, in case you haven't figured it out yet, means eye) and Hermione's eyes turned from brown to violet. "Colorus Ojo" and Madeline's dark brown eyes turned to a very creepy yellow color.

Hermione laughed heartily and Madeline just sat there with a poker face. Then Professor Flitwick made a motion toward his wrist, pointing at it. Madeline got the signal and she and Hermione walked to the back of the classroom. Hermione opened another classroom door for Madeline and closed the door. 

Harry could have sworn her heard a little pop.

**Chapter 17: The Tryouts**

In each and every class, Harry kept an eye on Hermione and Madeline and each and every time, they had gone to the back of the room and Madeline would disappear.

Harry thought that it was probably due to the fact that Hermione was Madeline's only friend, besides Cho, and had probably found out more about her than Harry had. Plus Hermione was very intelligent, so it would be very easy for her to figure out much more.

"Hey, Harry!" Ron yelled.

"Hmm?" Asked Harry.

"Could you help me practice for the tryouts tomorrow?"

"Sure."

*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Harry and Ron arrived at the Quidditch field the Ravenclaw team was already leaving from practice. Harry left Ron for a minute to go and kiss Cho goodnight.

Ron mounted on his newly bought Nimbus 2001 and took off. It was a few minutes until Harry came up after him.

During their practice, Ron and Harry bonded further. They talked about their girlfriends, their hopes, their dreams, their fears and their future. 

"So do you think that I'll actually be able to get on the team?" Ron asked Harry.

"Practice anymore and you'll beat Wood!" Harry answered truthfully.

"Thanks, man."

"Anytime."

*~*~*~*~*~*~

"THE TRYOUT'S TODAY! THE TRYOUT'S TODAY! THE TRYOUT'S TODAY!" Ron yelled as soon as he woke up.

"Shut up!" said a muffled Seamus with his head under his pillow.

The yelling continued as Ron ran around the boy's dormitories. When he arrived at the common room, the yelling suddenly stopped. All the boys exchanged puzzled glances and took off toward the common room. 

They saw Hermione using her own type of technique to stop Ron. Her lips. After what seemed like forever, she pulled away from him and said, "Now shut up before you wake up the whole school."

Ron was lost for words. So he just simply nodded.

"Good, now lets go and eat breakfast."

*~*~*~*~*~*~

The day passed quickly enough. When Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived at the Quidditch field, there were only 4 other people that Ron had to compete against. 

"Good luck, Sweetie," Hermione said to Ron as she kissed his cheek. "I'll be up in the stands, watching." She said as she left.

"Good Luck, Ron." Harry said as he left toward the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Madame Hooch who was supervising the tryouts. 

Everyone that was trying out, mounted on his or her brooms, so Ron did the same.

"Okay, now everyone will be put in a different obstacle course to see their flying capabilities. And after that, you will each be put in a scrimmage to see what it's like in an actual Quidditch game." Madame Hooch announced.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Very good tryout, today, everyone." We shall announce who the new Keeper is tonight at dinner."

Ron walked up to where Hermione and Harry were now sitting.

"You did a great job, Ron!" Hermione exclaimed as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, Ron. You did better than all of those other guys out there!" Harry chimed in. 

"Thanks guys, but I really think I didn't do all that well, I mean did you see that sixth year? He made it look like he was born to fly."

"Harry and Hermione were right, though, you did do better than all of rest." Ron heard a booming voice behind him. (A/N: I told you in the first part that I wasn't going to do accents)

"Hagrid!" they shouted.

"Hello Harry. Ron. Hermione. Would you like to come and have some tea with me?" Hagrid asked them.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and nodded.

"So, has anything interesting happened during your summer, Harry?" Hagrid asked him as he poured tea into their teacups.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wow. I'm glad you're happy, Harry. You too, Ron and Hermione. I wish you all good luck."

"Well, Hagrid, it's been a pleasure having tea with you, but we must go to dinner if we want to find out who the new Keeper is." Hermione stated.

"Alright, then. Goodbye." He waved out to them.

"We'll come back tomorrow." Harry called out as they headed toward the Great Hall.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

As they sat down to start eating, Professor Dumbledore and Madame Hooch stood up and began to speak.

"Madame Hooch will be announcing who the new recruits are and the Team Captain's names' on the Quidditch teams."

"For Hufflepuff, Team Captain is Kenneth Hemingway and the new Seeker is Justin Finch-Fletchy."

"For Slytherin, the new Team Captain is Draco Malfoy. The new Chasers are Vincent Crabbe and Millicent Bulstrode."

"For Ravenclaw, Team Captain is Roger Davies (A/N: I'm not sure what year he's in, so I'm assuming that this year is his last), the new Beater is Terry Boot and the new Keeper is Mandy Brocklehurst."

"And for Gryffindor, the new Team Captain is Harry Potter."

Everyone at the Gryffindor table exploded into applause and Harry could see Cho across the room whistling loudly.

"The new Gryffindor Keeper is."

**Chapter 18: The New Keeper**

"Dean Thomas!"

(A/N: You actually think I'm that evil???)

"Ronald Weasley!"

Ron gasped. He had actually made the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was so happy. Hermione gave him a peck on the cheek. Harry gave him a slap on the back. Fred and George grabbed his legs and held him up high. In fact he was so happy about the joyous occasion that he fainted.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hello Harry, Hermione. Congratulations, Ron." Hagrid stated as he let them into his hut.

"Thanks, Hagrid." Ron said joyfully.

Hagrid brewed up another pot of tea. They talked eagerly about the upcoming Quidditch match and other various issues at Hogwarts. When they left Hagrid's cabin, they were too contented and tired to notice a figure watching them.

Chapter 19: Gryffindor versus Slytherin

The week passed by quickly and soon enough, the first Quidditch match of the year was coming up.

~*~ Morning of the Match ~*~

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod," Ron muttered as he got dressed into his Quidditch robes.

Here we go,' Harry thought. He chuckled to himself when Ron tripped and landed in his locker.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do just fine." Fred said as he pulled his younger brother out of his own locker.

"Thanks," Ron mumbled.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

"And out comes the Gryffindor Quidditch team with their new Keeper, Ron Weasley!" Lee Jordan shouted.

Ron blushed as every Gryffindor and most people from other houses (besides Slytherin) were cheering loudly. Hermione was holding up a banner saying "Red Ron Rules". Cho blew a kiss to Harry as he reached the Quidditch field.

"Mount your brooms, please," 

A large whistle sounded and everyone rose in the air and took positions. 

Harry looked around to try and find the snitch. He was very aware that Malfoy was trailing him.

"Hey Potter!" 

Harry rolled his eyes as he turned to face Malfoy.

"What?"

"Heard you and that Ravenclaw got hooked up." He sneered.

"Yeah, what of it?" Harry asked.

"I always knew you were dim-witted. You like the Humble Weasleys', Mudblood Granger, and now you've got one with a dead boyfriend. Keep things up, I can't wait for the results at the end of the year." 

Harry was livid. He dived toward Malfoy, but as he dodged, Harry turned and gaped at what he saw behind Malfoy ..

**Chapter 20: Surprise at the Match**

It was yet another Derellor, but this time, it had an orange gem on its mask and scarlet wings. Malfoy saw Harry's expression and turned around. He regretted doing so, because he screamed momentarily before fainting. Harry plummeted downward to catch Malfoy before he landed on the earth.

But Harry wasn't quick enough. Malfoy had a 20-foot start and Harry just couldn't catch up. 

He turned to sideswipe Malfoy, but another Derellor with black wings and a stunning yellow gem, came about and caught him. To Harry's surprise, the Derellor landed and placed him carefully on the ground. 

Many students were screaming and yelling in horror. They scattered off toward the castle. The Slytherin team was already inside while Ron, Fred and George yelled at Harry to come inside. 

The second Derellor rose and soared upward toward the original. Harry thought they were going to fly off together just to threaten Hogwarts and Harry, but instead, they began to attack each other.

Fred and George flew up and grabbed Harry, nearly dragging him away from the combat. When he reached inside, Cho ran up to him and they held each other while watching. He noticed many other students and parts of the faculty were watching too.

"Dear Lord," he heard Professor McGonagall murmur.

The black-winged Derellor plummeted downward at a rapid pace until it met the ground with a hard thump.

It arose and flew again as if nothing happened. The two of them fought harder and harder, higher and higher. Soon they reached high above the clouds to where no one could see them anymore. Hermione gasped and started to weep in Ron's arms. Cho continued the same demeanor. Ron and Harry looked at each other. It seemed the girls knew something that they didn't.

A few moments later a loud, high pitch shriek came out. The wind speed rapidly picked up and the shriek ended.

A/N: The end of another part!! So sorry for it taking so long. I had it all outlined, but couldn't exactly find a way to put it all together. I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it. This is probably my most favorite part to write about.


	5. Part V

A

A/N:SO sorry it took so long to get this one out. Lotsa problems, but you don't wanna hear it, so on with the story!!!

****

Harry Potter and the Mysterious New Magic: Part V

****

Chapter 21: The Truth

Professor McGonagall appeared to be frightened. More than Harry had ever seen her look. He thought he saw that face before, but he couldn't recollect. He then turned and looked at Neville with the same expression upon his face. That's when something clicked inside his head. Harry realized that McGonagall's gaze was the same as Neville's when "Professor Moody" had explained to them about the Cruciatus curse last year. He also remembered Professor Dumbledore telling him that Neville's parents had been sent to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. They had gone insane because of Voldemort. 

"EVERYONE PROCEED TOWARD YOUR COMMON ROOMS AND STAY THERE UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!!" roared Professor McGonagall. 

Everyone quickly rushed toward their common rooms. Harry held Cho a while longer before giving her a kiss on the forehead and heading toward the Gryffindor Common Room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What was that?"

"What's it doing here?"

"What's going to happen to us?"

Harry overheard as he entered his common room. He spotted Ron and Hermione next to the fireplace. Ron was comforting a very pale looking Hermione. Her eyes were wide and she was visibly shaking.

"Hermione, what's the matter?" Harry asked his friend.

She didn't answer.

"What's wrong with Hermione?" Harry asked Ron,

"Dunno, she's been like this since we saw that big flash. What was that?" Ron asked quietly, now rocking Hermione back and forth in a soothing manner.

After a while, Hermione stood up and began to walk toward the portrait. 

"Hermione! Where are you going?" Ron asked.

Hermione slowly turned around and simply muttered, "I have to see if she's okay."

"To see if who is okay?" Harry asked, but it was too late, she already went through the portrait hole.

Ron and Harry followed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione arrived at the Gargoyle that separated them from Professor Dumbledore's office. Harry wondered why they would be here, but his thoughts were interrupted because 

Professor Lupin had emerged out of the passage and saw them. 

"Good, Hermione, you're here!" He said, "go on inside, Cho is already in there." 

*Now what would Cho be doing here?* Harry thought to himself.

"Harry, Ron, would you please follow me into Professor Dumbledore's office for a moment?" Professor asked the two remaining.

Ron nodded and Harry followed. Once they were within Dumbledore's office, Harry noticed the large, black dog in the corner of the room. After Professor Lupin closed the door, in the corner stood Sirius Black.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" he demanded.

Harry could detect a sense of concern on his face. "We saw Hermione up here. She was worrying us, so we followed her up here." Harry explained.

Ron concurred with Harry. Then he said, "What's happening here? I've never seen Hermione act like that before!" he exclaimed.

Both Sirius and Remus let out an exhausted sigh. 

"Alright, if you two will sit down, we would like to tell you a story about the truth."

"About 8 centuries ago, there was a woman named Meredith Patrick. She was a special woman who had a special ability. She was a Sealer, in which is very rare, because only special people have that power. Every 3 female generations after her tragic death, there was borne a new Sealer. The next one was a Miss Martha Flamel."

****

Chapter 22: Prying Eyes

"- - and so that's what's been happening." Sirius finished.

Harry and Ron just stared. They didn't expect such a vivid chronicle at all. They both had kept quiet.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked them.

They just nodded automatically. Remus looked at his watch and exclaimed, "I really must be going, I have to go and finish grading the 3rd year essays."

He then left the room while Sirius watched Harry and Ron with a bemused expression.

"Do Cho and Hermione know about this?" Harry asked him.

"Yes, they've known for quite a while." Sirius replied.

"But why would they keep this from us?!?" Ron blurted out.

Sirius stared at him for a moment with a look full of fury. "How would you like it if Harry or Hermione exposed one of your most darkest secrets?"

After that, Ron didn't say another word.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Ron and Harry left, Professor Dumbledore came into the room.

"Did you tell them?" He asked.

"Yes, but I don't think that they were very happy about the news though."

Dumbledore's eyes softened. "Of course. They've been through so much, and yet they never believed that such trauma would come some place close to home."

"Yeah." Sirius paused, "I still can't believe that you're her Great-Great-Grandfather."

"Neither can I."

*~*~*~*~*~*~

In a corner of the room, a fat, pudgy rat was watching intently, gathering information for his master.

*Seems that Potter has some sort of an infatuation for the Asian Ravenclaw. Hmm...Master would appreciate that!*

Then, Harry and Ron left, while Professor Dumbledore came in.

"Did you tell them?" He asked.

"Yes, but I don't think that they were very happy about the news though."

"Of course. They've been through so much, and yet they never believed that such trauma would come some place close to home."

"Yeah." Sirius paused, "I still can't believe that you're her Great-Great-Grandfather."

*What?!? What is he talking about? He can't seriously be a relative of HERS!* 

"Neither can I."

Wormtail smiled evilly. Master would very much like to hear both Dumbledore and Potter had a soft spot. He left the room, away from prying eyes.

****

Chapter 23: The Rematch

A few days later was the Rematch between Gryffindor and Slytherin. But Harry and Ron hadn't thought much about it. They hadn't spoken to Cho nor Hermione since the day before.

As they got on the Quidditch field, Ron saw Hermione in the corner of his eye, cheering him on. Next to her was Cho, who was doing the same for Harry. Even though they had decided to keep such a large secret away from them, he believed it was for the best. After all, he would do the same for Harry.

"Mount your brooms!" Madame Hooch hollered.

They did so, and then 15 brooms shot up in the air to start the game.

(A/N: Okay, I really suck at commentary and so I'm sorry if Lee is OOC)

"And the Quaffle is taken by Crabbe, the ugly git, and..."

"Jordan!"

"Sorry, anyway, Crabbe has the Quaffle, and is suddenly hit by a Bludger," he chuckled, 

"Good aim, Fred! Or is it George?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry looked around for the snitch. All he wanted to do was hurry up and get the game over with. He had to speak with Cho after the game, as did Ron with Hermione.

*whoosh*

A bludger passed his nose by nearly a centimeter.

"Hey Harry!"

Harry turned and saw George, as he hit the bludger toward Millicent.

"Having fun?" Harry asked.

"Of course!" George replied, "Well, gotta go! I see a bludger near what Crabbe calls a head." And he left.

Then, Harry was alone again. He didn't until now, noticed that Malfoy wasn't his old sneery self. He looked about and found him on the other side of the field, looking rather scared. 

*Probably still traumatized after that last match* Harry thought, and left him alone.

After a while, Harry started to get bored. There was no sign of the snitch and the Slytherins weren't playing as rough as usual. He was just about to do another loop in the air, when a shiny luster caught his eye. He turned and saw the snitch, floating. Apparently, Malfoy saw it too, because he started to move toward it.

The snitch went straight up into the air at a rapid speed, as did Malfoy and Harry. They both were gaining on the snitch. Hand to hand, finger to finger, as one of their hands reached out and caught the snitch.....

*~*~*~*~*~*~

"And the Gryffindors win!!!!!!" Lee shouted happily.

****

Chapter 24: Conversation

"Yes, Milord, it's true."

"Are you positive?"

"Indubitably."

"Alright, then, capture them and bring them to me."

"Then, what Milord?"

"Then, we will break their spirits. Starting from the heart."

Peter transformed into a rat and scurried off toward Hogwarts to get what his Master ordered.

Even though Peter was probably Voldemort's most faithful servant, his loyalty will presumably lead him to his own grave.

Voldemort chuckled to himself. *Evil always prevails. Beware Potter, your time is up.*

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry awoke sweating and hyperventilating. He had the most peculiar dream. Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew were talking about something. Something important, but he didn't know what.

He got up to drink a glass of water to cool him down. As he looked at himself in the mirror, he noticed that his scar had started to bleed.

*Oh no.....*

****

Chapter 25: Comfort

Harry dropped the glass he was holding. It landed with a clatter. Then, he felt the pain. 

Since he didn't want to wake anyone up and be constantly questioned if he was alright, he ran out of the Common Room, down the stairs and out of Hogwarts and toward the 

Forbidden Forest.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cho was ready to go to bed, when a familiar sight caught her eye. She looked out the window and saw Harry running toward the Forbidden Forest.

She had wondered what had happened to him over the past few days. He had ignored her constantly and wouldn't look her in the eye, or even talk to her. Cho grabbed her cloak and boots and left her Common Room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry heard shuffling from the brush behind him. He turned around and saw his beloved Cho.

Cho gasped at his scar, "Harry, what's wrong?" she asked.

She took off her cloak and put it around Harry. Even though it was small compared to him, he appreciated the offer.

He sighed and began telling her how he knew about Madeline and about his nightmare.

Cho just sat there listening quietly while Harry poured his little heart out. After he was done, she just enfolded him. Harry felt tons better and fell asleep into the comforting embrace.

A/N: Okay, very very very cheesy, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else to do, unless you guys really like cliffhangers. I hope you guys liked the fic and please Read and Review!!!!!!! 

PS. I am still looking for someone to do the accents for me!!! PLEASE!!!!! I also wouldn't mind a beta reader......

PSS. Okay, the ball is in the next part. If I don't get any good names for the ball, I will have to name it after the dance our school gave. (You really don't want me to use it!)

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin!!!(hmm.....no wonder I'm failing english!)


	6. Part VI

a

a/n: urgh!!! ff.net froze my account so it took me 3 hours to finally reopen it. so, here's part VI. i have some questions @ the end of this part. Read and Review!! Thanks!!! J 

****

Harry Potter and the Mysterious New Magic Part: VI

Chapter 26: Hagrid's Gift

"Harry..."

Harry groaned.

"Harry, wake up..."

Harry sighed and opened his eyes to meet Cho's tired ones.

"Harry, we have to go back to the castle. It's nearly breakfast time."

*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Harry, where were you?" Ron asked as Harry settled into the seat next to him.

Harry told Ron and Hermione about his nightmare, his scar and him ending up in the Forbidden Forest. He neglected to mention Cho was with him; he didn't think she would be very comfortable about it.

"I really think you need to tell Professor Dumbledore about this, Harry." Hermione said.

"I agree." Ron added.

"Maybe later."

Just then, Hedwig flew in and dropped a letter into Harry's plate. It was from Hagrid, asking him if he, Ron and Hermione wanted to have some tea in the afternoon.

Harry wrote a reply on the back and sent it to Hagrid.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hello Harry! Ron! Hermione!" Hagrid boomed.

"Hello Hagrid." The Trio voiced.

"So, how are you? I haven't seen you much at all this year." Hagrid stated as they entered his hut.

"Sorry. We've been very busy with work and all."

"It's alright."

Hagrid poured them their tea and handed them each a rock cake.

"So, Hagrid, what have you been up to?" Harry asked as he tried to hide a rock cake in the pocket of his robes.

"Oh, nothing much, I just got a bundle of Dutch Tizacs yesterday." 

"I've read about those before," Hermione asserted, "they're like large fairies that gives off ice. Perfect for winter, Hagrid."

"Thank you, Hermione."

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Excuse me." Hagrid opened the door, and there stood a very tired looking Madeline.

"Ah, yes, one moment, please," Hagrid turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione, "Could you please turn around for a moment?" he asked

They obliged.

There were some footsteps behind them, a few movements of furniture and some whispering.

"Your Mother gave this to me before she left here in her 7th year. She told me to give it to you after you enrolled into Hogwarts." Hagrid whispered.

Madeline wasn't very good at being grateful since the event, but she tried her best not to cringe while hugging Hagrid.

While Madeline was walking out, Harry glanced at what Hagrid gave her. It looked very much like a miniature wooden chest. Something inside it was special, and Harry was determined to find out what it was.

****

Chapter 27: Trust

After Harry, Ron and Hermione left Hagrid's hut; they headed back toward their Common Room to finish their homework. When everyone left, Ron spoke:

"Did you see what she got from Hagrid?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, it was some sort of small chest. I wonder what was in it."

"Hagrid said it was from her Mother. Do you think there's any connection between it and the fact she's a Sealer?" Ron asked.

"Dunno. Maybe." Harry looked at Hermione. "What's wrong, Hermione? You haven't said a thing since we got back."

Hermione just shrugged. Then, she faked a yawn, said goodnight to Harry and kissed Ron.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

After everyone had fallen asleep, Hermione crept out of the Gryffindor Common Room and tip-toed toward the Gargoyle. As soon as she entered Madeline's chamber, Sirius approached her.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered hoarsely.

"None of your business. I would like to speak with Madeline about something. Where is she?" Hermione asked.

"She's out practicing with Moony." He eyed her questionably, "What do you want to speak to her about? It's kind of late."

When Hermione was about to answer, Madeline and Professor Lupin entered.

"What are you doing here, Hermione?" Lupin asked.

"I just wanted to talk to Madeline for a moment, ALONE." She replied.

Professor Lupin and Sirius left the room.

Hermione whispered to Madeline, "Today, when Hagrid gave you that wooden chest, Harry and Ron heard him. They're trying to figure everything out by themselves. This is complete torture for me and for them. Why can't you just tell them everything?"

Madeline shook her head and ran up to her room.

Chapter 28: The Snowball Soiree

The next morning Hermione tried her best to act normal. All night long, after her talk with Madeline, she kept on having nightmares. She was about to start eating her toast when 

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat to make an announcement.

"The Snowball Soiree is coming up soon and all students are invited. Everyone is required to wear Dress Robes. The band, The Hippogriffs(a/n: what'd you expect? The Queer Brothers??) will be playing there. That is all."

Everyone in the Great Hall started to talk at the same time. Nearly everybody asked one another to the dance. Ron asked Hermione and of course, she accepted and Harry ran over to the Ravenclaw table to ask Cho. She said yes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

(a/n: I'm gonna skip all the way to the dance, because I have nothing planned for the time being. Also, it's not on Christmas day.)

~*~Day of the Dance~*~

Harry was getting ready for the soiree in his green dress robes. He tried his best to straighten out the mess of black hair on his head, but it was useless. He turned to see Ron wearing navy blue dress robes. He assumed that Fred and George had bought him it with the tournament money.

"So, ready Harry?" Ron asked.

"As much as I'll ever be."

They walked out of their dormitories and down the stairs. Ron gasped at Hermione. She was wearing a silver sparkling dress robe. Her hair was up and little curls were spurting out to the sides of her face. It wasn't as sleek as last year, but certainly less poofy.

As Hermione took Ron's arm, she chuckled at his expression. She believed he looked like a goldfish.

The three of them reached the Great Hall; Harry gaped at Cho. She was wearing a dark, plum colored dress robe with her hair draped over her shoulders. 

When the soiree started, everybody danced happily. Fred, Angelina, George and Alicia were the only ones dancing hypocritically in the center of the Great Hall. 

The Hippogriffs were pretty good, though not as good as the Weird Sisters; everybody enjoyed themselves. 

After about 6 songs, Harry and Ron went to get drinks while Cho and Hermione sat down.

"Are you having a good time?" Hermione asked Cho.

"Yes, very much. You?"

"Yep," Hermione looked around the room, "Have you seen Madeline anywhere today?"

"No, I went to visit her chambers this morning, but *Snuffles* told me she had gone flying." Cho answered.

"Oh."

Their conversation ended because Harry and Ron had come back with the drinks. 

****

Chapter 29: Harry

"I had a great time tonight, Harry," Cho said as they reached the Ravenclaw entrance.

"So did I, Cho." He replied.

Harry kissed Cho goodnight and walked toward his own Common Room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cho entered the Ravenclaw Common Room. She did have a wonderful time at the dance that night. It sort of reminded her of last year, when Cedric asked her to the Yule Ball. He had walked her to the Ravenclaw Common Room, and he had kissed her, but his kisses didn't affect her as much as Harry's did.

She flopped down into an armchair. Her little sister, Grace, came up to her and sat in the one opposite her. 

"So," Cho asked, "did you have a good time with Andrew tonight?" Cho was referring to the little fourth year that Grace had a crush on for the past three years.

Grace sighed sadly, "No. He wouldn't dance or do anything, but stare at Ginny Weasley from Gryffindor."

Cho chuckled. She couldn't think of anything to say to comfort her little sister. So she walked over to her, sat down, and let her sister cry on her shoulder. 

"I wish I was as lucky as you to have a guy like Harry," Grace said.

"I know. I am lucky aren't I?" Cho replied.

"Yeah," she hesitantly paused, "do you love him?" 

Cho halted. She hadn't really thought about her feelings for Harry. She mentally compared the way her mother felt for her father to herself and Harry. She realized that it was slightly smaller but nonetheless the same.

"Yes," Cho replied, "I believe I do."

Outside, hanging upside down, was Madeline sketching yet another drawing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Hermione." 

Hermione turned to see Ginny in an armchair, alone. 

"Hey Ginny." She replied as she sat down next to her.

"So, did you have a good time at the dance?" Ginny asked sadly.

"Yes," Hermione drifted off, thinking about how Ron had swept her off her feet earlier that night. But she also noticed Ginny's saddened expression. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." Ginny stated. "It's just that I still like Harry, and now that he's with Cho...I just don't want to see him hurt."

Hermione sighed. "Ginny, you have got to learn how to let go. Harry isn't yours, he's Cho's. 

Besides, I've seen how Cho acts around him, I've seen the look in her eyes when he's near, and trust me; he's in good hands."

Ginny nodded and looked down. "I know...but that's what hurts me."

****

Chapter 30: Experimentation

"Yes Master, both girls have grown closer to our targets."

"Good. See that they are properly taken care of."

"Yes Sir."

"Wormtail! Malfoy! Come here this instant!"

"Yes Master!" came the duo as they bowed down low.

"I have a special assignment for the both of you."

"What Master?" they asked.

He handed them each a small bag of hair. Only 4 strands of hair were in each. Wormtail recieved the bag with long black hair and Malfoy recieved the bag with short, thick black hair.

"Use them wisely."

"Why can't we just kidnap the girl like we did the first time?" asked Wormtail.

"It will be much easier to break their spirits and destroy them. Besides, I don't really want to lose another useful derellor."

"What about the other?" Malfoy asked.

"She will be harder to lure. We wil continue planning on her capture after we get the other."

"Yes Master."

*~*~*~*~*~*~

That night, two figures were silently brewing up a potion in a darkened room, just outside of Hogsmeade.

"Is it ready?" asked the first.

"Just about."

Then the partners took a small amount of potion, put in the hair their Master had given them, and drank it.

Where Peter Pettigrew and Lucius Malfoy once stood now were occupied with Cho Chang and Harry Potter.

"Alright, we've got an hour to practice before we change back. Let's begin." 


	7. Part VII

A

A/N: I am extremely tired. I've had nothing but tests all week to determine whether I'm smart enough to pass. Plus if I pass a few of them, I don't have to take the exams, so that's 1 good part. I know I haven't written this in the longest time, but I thought I should end it first in order to determine whether I should write a sequel. It won't take long, only like 1 or 2 more parts.

Disclaimer: Only the new things are mine, the rest belong to J.K. Rowling.

****

Harry Potter and the Mysterious New Magic Pt: VII

****

Chapter 31: Battle between Paramours

Many months passed on by without any major disaster that somewhat pleased yet scared Harry. If Voldemort wasn't doing anything currently, then it must mean he was planning something tremendously formidable. He decided to go for a walk to clear his mind. He couldn't go with Cho, because she was at Quidditch practice. So as he was walking around the lake, he saw a tiny familiar figure near Hagrid's Cabin. He walked toward it and realized that there was another figure. He walked closer, but more quietly. When he got close enough, what lay before him was a scene he had hoped to never see. Cho was hungrily kissing Draco Malfoy and it seemed that she liked it. 

It broke his heart into a million pieces.

He didn't care about being seen anymore. He just began to run and ended up in the Astronomy tower where he put his hands to his head and began to cry.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Quidditch practice, Cho went upstairs to shower. She gathered her bathroom accessories and left the Ravenclaw Common Room. As she got closer toward the prefect's bathroom, she heard some shoving in another room. She decided to look inside to see what was going on. She saw her beloved Harry Potter kissing Pansy Parkinson hard on the lips. Tongue and all. She dropped all her belongings and ran toward the Ravenclaw Common Room. Once she got there, she went up to her bed and cried into her pillow, since she didn't seem to have anything else.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

"EW! Get off of me young man at once!" Said the "Cho" that had been making out with Draco Malfoy.

"What are you talking about? You came on to me! You kissed me!" he yelled back.

Then, what scared Malfoy the most was when "Cho" started to shrink in height and grow heavy and stubby. When it finished transforming, "she" turned into a "he". And that "he" was Peter Pettigrew.

And Draco Malfoy fainted.

****

Chapter 32: The Kidnapping

As Harry was all cried out, he got up, brushed himself off, and walked up to the Gryffindor Tower. He didn't want to face everyone in there nor Ron and Hermione, so he went to the prefect's bathroom to clean himself up.

When the water, bubbles, and soap filled the tub, he climbed in and reminisced how he and Cho had been together for the past year. They were nearly inseparable. Harry wondered why she would do something like that to him. To his heart......

*~*~*~*~*~*~

At the same time, Cho got up from crying and went to freshen up a bit before going down to dinner. But since she hadn't eaten any lunch, she decided to just go downstairs for a snack.

While walking, she contemplated about her prior love life. In the past 2 years, she had lost 2 boyfriends. But this was an even worse feeling, because she had thought that it was pure love and it hurts.

As she reached the library, Harry came out and looked at her with an eerie glance. She froze and blacked out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Harry's relaxing bath, he got out of the tub and dried himself off. He exited the bathroom; he noticed some things that lay in the middle of the hallway. He picked it up and realized it was Cho's. He was sure of it because he gave her the bag she held it in. He didn't really want to see her at the moment, because he was still hurting, so he'd just drop it off at the Ravenclaw Common Room. 

Harry arrived at the opening of the Ravenclaw Common Room, and knocked on it. It opened a bit and he saw a somewhat familiar face, only younger. 

"What do you want?!?"

"I just wanted to drop these off for Cho." Harry stated quietly.

"Why would you do that? You think dropping off a bag of soap will repair the damage you've done already?" 

"WHAT?!?!" Harry yelled, "I haven't done a thing, she's the one that cheated on me! I saw her kissing Malfoy this afternoon near Hagrid's Cabin!"

"What on Earth do you mean by that? You need thicker glasses, because she was at Quidditch practice all afternoon. I watched her practice! I was there! Besides, if she did cheat on you, I don't think she would run in here crying even harder than last year!"

Crying harder than last year?', somehow that phrase stuck in his mind for a moment. "Where is she? I need to talk to her." 

"She left a few hours ago to get a snack. I haven't seen her since."

"Damn" Harry muttered and walked back to the Gryffindor Tower.

****

Chapter 33: Hunt for Cho

Harry went downstairs all the way to the Great Hall. Since he wasn't very hungry, he went straight to the kitchen to question the house elves. 

"Hello?" Harry stated.

"Mister Harry Potter!!!!" 

The little house elf known as Dobby tackled Harry. 

"Hey, Dobby, how have you been?" he asked.

"Better, now that Dobby gets a visit from Harry Potter."

Harry half-chuckled. "By any chance, have you seen a girl come down here for a snack?"

"No.....no one has been down here, besides you."

"Okay, then. Thanks Dobby. Bye"

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry couldn't figure it out. Cho wouldn't just leave like that, but then, she wouldn't kiss another guy, especially Malfoy.

Harry noted that he should get some help on finding Cho. So, he went to the Great Hall to talk to Hermione and Ron. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What is it, Harry? There's still lots of food down there with my name on it!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry told them what has happened so far and asked them about what he should do.

They spent nearly an hour hypothesizing what was happening to her and where she was.

Then it hit him. "Didn't Cho get kidnapped earlier this year? And the derellors were the ones that kidnapped her. But they work for Voldemort. And the only place I could remember him being involved with was....." 

"the Chamber of Secrets" the three of them said.

****

Chapter 34: Return to the Secret Chamber 

Cho coughed and squinted through all the sewage to see what was happening and where she was. 

What stood before her was Peter Pettigrew, Lucius Malfoy, the largest snake she had believed in the world, about a thousand derellors and Lord Voldemort.

"Ah, I see that our victim is awake."

"How dare you..."

"How dare me what?"

"First you kill my mother, next you kill my boyfriend, and now you've got me here as bait for my current boyfriend, am I right?"

"Very sharp, you are." Voldemort stated, "but that won't save you." 

He turned and yelled "Crucio!"

And Cho began to scream in pain.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Right when Harry opened the Chamber of Secrets, he heard a loud shriek that chilled his blood.

"Cho!" he muttered under his breath.

He slid down the sink and arrived just as Voldemort was about to send another toward Cho.

"Welcome, Potter. I hope you're enjoying the show."

Harry growled and launched himself at Voldemort when hundreds of derellors clawed at him to release their master. 

That's when he heard other screams. He turned to see Ron and Hermione trying to ward off the large basilisk. 

"Crucio!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Madeline flew in her room from flying, she noticed that the chest Hagrid had given her was glowing.

Oh no!' she thought. he's here.'

She quickly assembled everything she needed. The chest, her armor, and her magic. She looked back and forth before flipping over the panel on top of the fireplace. There lay her magic sword, her only hope.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry took out his wand and tried to do the same to Voldemort, but it didn't work. 

"Oh, I neglected to mention that I had this wand specially made so that what happened last year won't happen again. Priori Incantem or not."

Harry's hope went from dropping to rock bottom. He couldn't concentrate on spells while he was in this much pain.

****

Chapter 35: Final Fight (well for this story)

As Peter Pettigrew came back from watching the derellors work, he saw Harry Potter in pain while Ron and Hermione were barely effecting the basilisk. He felt a soft tap on his shoulder, he turned around and blacked out from the punch that came.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ron and Hermione were almost done for. They knew they couldn't defeat the basilisk with their small spells and charms. It was too strong, too big and too agile to even get hurt. In the corner of her eye, Hermione could see Pettigrew being dragged to the side by a well-known derellor. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Madeline POV)

I took out my sword and flew up high. As high as you could get in the Chamber of Secrets, and dived down for a straight shot in the basilisk's head. I use all my strength to push it through the skull, and out the bottom jaw. It works as I mutter the magic words.

The basilisk gets smaller and smaller, shrinking until it's just a thin blue light that slithers up my arm and to my neck as it clings to the sword emblem on the slender chain.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Pettigrew POV)

I awake, my face sore from being hit. I look around to see who was the one that did it. It couldn't have been the red head nor the poofy heard brunette. Not Potter's girl because she's tied up and certainly not Potter. There was only 1 left, and she's mine.


	8. Part VIII

A

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed this series(is it "this" or "these"?). I know this whole thing was rushed, but I kinda just wanted to get my point across. Ugh.......Anyways, this is the last and final part of Harry Potter and the Mysterious New Magic. It was fun writing it, and I hope you guys had as much fun reading it. Later Dayz......

Oleander2087@yahoo.com

Harry Potter & The Mysterious New Magic Pt: VII

Chapter 36: Escape

Pettigrew headed slowly toward Madeline. She was helping Ron and Hermione untie Cho. So far Voldemort hadn't noticed a thing, because he was concentrating so hard to slowly destroy Harry Potter.

While Ron, Hermione and Cho were headed toward the entrance of the chamber. Madeline flew and tackled Voldemort from behind. 

"Harry!" The three of them yelled as they climbed up.

Harry looked around the spinning room. Once he was sure his head was fine, he got to his feet and ran toward the entrance. 

"AHHHHHHhhhhhhh!" Harry yelled.

He looked at his shoulder. There was a vast amount of pain searing through it. Blood was spurting out by the gallons. A long dagger was poking out of it. He turned to look for who had thrown it. Pettigrew.

"Hey, Potter. Remember me?"

"You!" 

Pettigrew nodded. "Come on. Show me what you've got." (a/n: I know Pettigrew would probably never say that, but I couldn't realli think of anything else.)

Harry glanced at Pettigrew's hand and gasped. A long, thin and larger dagger protruded from the silver had he had attained the year before.

Pettigrew smiled and was about to toss it toward Harry when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down and saw a sword had gone through it and impaled him. 

"Wormtaillll....." Voldemort hissed on the ground.

He looked at Voldemort on the ground nearly unconscious. The pain came back as she retracted the sword and he fell to the ground. 

Harry groaned as he also retracted the dagger from his shoulder and tossed it near Pettigrew's body. 

"You go ahead," she said. The very first words he heard her say all year.

He ran to the entrance and started to climb up. He looked back and saw Madeline walk toward him. Behind her Pettigrew rose up a little with the dagger that had punctured Harry.

"Madeline, look out!"

But he was too late. Pettigrew shoved it into the back of her knee and pulled it out. There was enough blood on it to fling some toward Voldemort. 

As the blood touched his lips, Voldemort awakened and rose again. Madeline yelled out to him, "Go!"

Just as she said that he was suddenly being dragged up toward the pipe and found himself surrounded by Ron, Hermione and Cho.

"Are you okay?" Cho asked him as she looked him over for any large bruises and such.

"She...sssshe's down there!!" he gasped, " I, IIiiiiiiiii gotta help!"

"Harry, you can't help her. You're hurt!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Fine then. Hermione, you go and get Professor Dumbledore. Ron, you get Snuffles and Lupin. Cho, go and get Madam Pomfrey." 

"Are you gonna be okay?" Ron asked before leaving.

"Yes, I'm fine!" he insisted as they left. *but she won't be for long.* he thought as he crawled back down toward the Chamber.

Chapter 37: Memories

Meanwhile, Madeline fell down on her bad knee and cried out in pain. She turned over and saw Pettigrew and Voldemort above her.

Voldemort looked extremely pissed. "Make sure she knows what she's done."

Pettigrew nodded and began stabbing her mid-section. Madeline was crying now, and as he traveled upward, she used all her strength to catch his hands and try to turn the dagger over.

Pettigrew looked at her and laughed. "You know you can't defeat me. I'm stronger than you."

Madeline looked at him straight in the eye and whispered, "you know you can't defeat me. I'm smarter than you." she grabbed his head and threw it down hard against the floor. He was unconscious, but not dead. *We can fix that, though* she thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry slid down the pipe and popped out of it. When he landed, he saw Madeline slightly over an unconscious Pettigrew, holding a dagger. She held it up and threw it down unto his throat.

Harry felt like vomiting, but held it in. He soon forgot all about it as he heard a voice behind him.

"Back again, eh Potter?"

Harry turned around and saw Voldemort, same as ever behind him. "Crucio!"

Harry was in so much pain, that he gratefully accepted passing out.

Madeline was so tired. She wanted to go back into her home in Salem. Back to her comfy little bed in her comfy little home with her comfy little family. Her life was flashing before her eyes..............

~*~*~*~*~*~

I remember that day when Jeremiah was so afraid of picking me up. I looked up at him and started to cry and wail. He began panicking and picked me up. He whispered little words to me. Words that comforted me and words that I still remember to this day.

"Don't you worry, little Madeline. I would never hurt you. I won't ever let anyone hurt you. Promise." he said in that protective brotherly manner.

"I won't let anyone hurt you..........promise......."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Then there was that day we built our treehouse. Made of all oak and redwood. Jeremiah and his friends Tim, Dave and William were pounding in the nails as my friends, Jane, Sara and Chris painted it. When we were finished, it was beautiful.

When it had all aired out, we had lunch in there and talked about the upcoming school year.

If I had known it was the last day we were all gonna be together, I would have cherished it more.

~*~*~*~*~*~

YAY! I finally got accepted into Stonewall! I know it's not the greatest wizarding school, like Hogwarts, but it is the best in the northern part of the United States.

Finally, I can do something to make my parents proud of me. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

I'm at the library. The greatest place on earth to get lost and let go of all your responsibilities in books like the Hobbit and Fables.

Where you don't have to worry about your friends and family dying for you. I mean, it was just a nightmare. It had to be.........

It had to be....

~*~*~*~*~*~

Mom..........ddad........dead......... Jeremiah, how could you do this!!!

How could you!?!?

You said you would never hurt me!

You said you wouldn't let anyone hurt me. Ever.......

You promised.........

~*~*~*~*~*~

I wake up and realize that I shouldn't be doing this. Not now. Later. Always later. I've got to get up and fight.

Chapter 38: Secret in the Chest

Madeline crawls to the wall and leans her back against it. She picks up her sword and yells 

"Release captured minions!" and the ghosts of the previous two derellors swiveled out. "Go!" she whispered.

They flew toward Voldemort and circled around him until there was a clear bubble around him and he was rising above the floor. 

"I'll get you for that!" he yelled. "Crucio!"

But the spell just bounced inside the bubble and hit him.

"Oh......." he groaned. He muttered a few words and the derellors stopped spinning the bubble and popped. 

Madeline then called her derellors to surround and protect her. "Accio." she called as the spell drug Harry over to where she was. 

Voldemort's curses were slowly driving in toward Madeline as Harry also was starting to awaken.

"Madeline!" he yelled. She turned and looked at him while Voldemort used his chance to say "Avada Kedavra".

Madeline rolled away toward where she had left her things. She picked up the chest and opened it. Inside was a large glowing orb. Just what she needed.

Chapter 39: Goodbye, for now.....

Harry picked up his wand and yelled out "Expelliarmus!" concentrating as hard as he thought possible.

Voldemort merely dropped his wand. 

"Accio"

"Accio"

They both yelled at the same time. The wand just stayed in the middle between them. Harry afraid of what Voldemort could do to him without a wand and Voldemort afraid of what Harry could do with both.

"Hey, catch!" yelled out a voice.

A glowing neon orb raced toward Voldemort and hit his head hard. As the blood began to trickle down his forehead, the orb began sucking in Voldemort's head. He began yelling and screaming in pain until his whole body was inside the orb.

The orb flew back into the wooden chest glowing with the color of blood. Madeline crawled over to Harry, picked him up and released her wings. She flew up the pipe and landed right onto the floor of the girl's bathroom.

They collapsed heavily and before Harry fainted, he saw Madeline hit her head against the sink hard.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"harry.........."

"Harry............."

"HARRY............"

Harry groaned, "What?" he asked sleepily.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but we need to know what in the world you were doing down there and why." stated Professor Dumbledore.

"Oh." And Harry began to tell his story. Well, what he knew of it. 

".....and there was this flashy glass orb thingy that sucked him right into it." He thought, "how is Madeline? How's Cho? Where is she?"

Dumbledore laughed lightly and said, "Don't worry. Cho's fine. She's been checking in on you every half-hour. She wanted to stay, but I needed to talk with you."

His smile faded. "As for Madeline, she's not in good condition. She's lost a lot of blood and used up too much strength trying to defeat Voldemort. We've had her stabilized, but apparently the best we can do is keep her in a comatose state. We don't have any idea when she will wake up, if ever."

Harry noticed a small tear run down Dumbledore's face. "Anyway, no need to dwell on bad things, I'll let you sleep. I'll also inform Miss Chang she is able to visit, is that alright with you?"

Harry nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Harry?" 

Harry looked and saw Cho looking at him terrified, yet grateful. He held out his arms and she embraced him. Cho cried into his chest while he silently cried into her hair.

This year was almost as bad as the last.

Chapter 40: End of the Year Feast

".............after all, we are grateful for the 4 alleged saviors that saved Miss Chang and defeated Voldemort. Please raise your goblets in honour of Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter and Madeline Chan."

Everyone raised their goblets and yelled, "Cheers."

Madeline still hadn't come out of her comatose state, but there was still hope and there was always next year.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Goodbye, Harry. I'm gonna miss you over the summer." Cho said as they got off the train.

"I'm gonna miss you too. I'm gonna write you everyday this summer, and you better write back." he teased.

"Don't worry I will. I might even make an arrangement to see you." she said with a twinkle in her eye. She kissed him, "bye!" as she ran toward her father.

Harry just stood there pondering what she was going to do.

"Come on, boy, I don't have all day!" grunted Uncle Vernon.

"Alright, I'm coming."

*Geez, this summer's gonna be soooooooo much better than the last* Harry thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Back at Hogwarts, in Dumbledore's Chamber, inside Madeline's Chamber, in her bedroom, inside the wooden chest lied the Magical orb that held Lord Voldemort. 

"I'll be back, Potter. Even more powerful than ever. And I'll destroy that bitch and you soon enough."

~THE END~

A/N: So, how was it? Sucky? Crappy? Good? Well, then tell me! I was thinking of writing a sequel, but, I dunno if I'm up to it. Wut do you guys think?

PS. Also, for anyone whose interested in songfics, plz r/r "Guy's Love Lives" That is all.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns basically everything, except Madeline and her stuff.


End file.
